The Pink Rose Turns Blue
by xRoy Narax
Summary: In this story Amu and Kukai transform into their true selves Charanari's Amulet Spade 2 and Amulet Jack 2. The Guardians and Utau and Ikuto are wondering what is happening? Will Amu tell them and why does Amu and Rima stare at eachother? FIND OUT! READ PL
1. Chapter 1

The Pink Rose turns Blue

The Pink Rose turns Blue

**Me: Ohayo this is TPRTB!**

**Ikuto: That stands for?**

**Me: -hits Ikuto with a sledge hammer- The Pink Rose turns blue stupid**

**Ikuto (knocked out): So this is about?**

**Amu: Me and Rima and about Rima's……..**

**Me: -Hits Amu with sledge hammer as well- No Spoiliers. I give them at the end of the………**

**Nadeshiko: -hits Me with sledge hammer- Don't Spoil Writer-san.**

**Me (Knocked Out and Dizzy): E-Enjoy! (Falls to the ground seeing stars)**

**Setting: The Park. **

Amu and the guardians went to the park today for Ice-cream! Tadase was smiling at Amu and Amu was blushing like a fire truck. Then at the last minute the black cat showed up with his annoying blond sister!

"Hinamori Amu!" she yelled. Amu stared at her Amu's eyes were blank. "H-Hinamori Amu?" Utau said nervously. Amu walked to her and stared. "Yes?" She smiled. "Amu are you ok?" Ikuto asked. "Amu-Chi, Hinamori-san, Hinamori, Joker, Amu?" The Guardians asked. Then Kukai's eyes went blank. X-eggs showed up around them and Amu's charas eyes went blank. Daichi was immobile. Everyone stared at them. "Amu?" Ikuto asked reaching for her. Then a crescent appeared below Amu. She began to close her eyes. Her hair flowed up and she slipped to a side. Kukai was staring at her for some time. The X-Eggs were snickering away. "Miki…..Character Transform" Amu said silently. A Blinding Light was shone and everyone screamed. Amu came out smirking. She had short black hair (Like Rukia's) . Navy Blue eyes and peach skin. In her hair was a crescent hairpin instead of her usual X. She was wearing a Black Shirt with Blue sleeves. But the sleeves were not long. She had black jeans and Black and Blue Shoes. In her left hand was a Bow. It was dark blue and light blue a bit. On her back were arrows. She smirked again and yelled "Chara Nari 2 Amulet Spade" She said firing an arrow at the X-eggs. She fired it and it collided with the X-egg. The Egg turned to normal but the arrow did not stop. It hit the ground and purified all the eggs. Kukai smirked as well. "Oi it's my turn Amu" Amu turned to him. "Fine" Then he transformed. He came out with spiky brown hair lightning emerald eyes a smirk on his face and he was wearing a shirt with orange sleeves the rest was black. Black Jeans and Black and Orange shoes. He had a skateboard and a rod in his hand. "Go Go Daichi!" Daichi smirked. "Let's go Kukai!" They threw the rod and it purified the other half of X-Eggs.

Amu returned the chara Nari and fell to the ground. Miki fell also but Amu catched her and spun around twice. They giggled and faced everyone. They were all in shock. "What was that?" They yelled in union. "Our CharaNari's or in other words our Chara Nari True selves" They nodded in agreement. Ikuto smirked. _I'm definitely visiting Amu tonight! _


	2. Chapter 2: Rima's Past Exposed

Me: Hai

**Me: Hai! This is the 2****nd**** chapter of TPRTB also please from now on call me Cookie-chan!**

**Ikuto (Distance Between Me): So…I visit Amu and then….-winks-**

**Me: -slaps- Keep your perverted thoughts to ya self player!**

**Amu: DON'T BE MEAN TO MY IKUTO!**

**Me and Ikuto: o.o**

**Amu: O.O**

**Cast: -steps away from Amu-**

**Me: I will forget I ever heard that um…..please enjoy! YA**

**Setting: Amu's Room**

**Time: night**

**POV: Amu's**

**Chapter: Rima's Past Exposed? **

I laid down on my bed whistling calmly. Miki was on my stomache humming and Ran and Suu were playing tag on my head. Then I heard a knock on my balcony door. I turned and blushed. "I-Ikuto!" I yelled. He smirked at me and said "Yo". Somehow he let himself in and sat down on the side of my bed.

"What happened between you and the soccer kid today _Amu?"_ He asked. I blushed again. I turned around and sighed. " I don't really know. All I remember is someone calling out my name and blank…." I said lying. Ikuto squinted his eyes at me. I blushed again realizing he was close to my face. Then their came the "HINAMORI-SAN!" Then here comes busting in the gay boy TADASE! He stared at the position me and Ikuto were in. I blushed once more then slid out from under Ikuto. I motioned for Tadase to sit down. I smirked the same way Ikuto would. "I know that Ikuto was Tadase-kun's onii-tan" when I said that Tadase blushed and Ikuto smirked. Then I sighed again. "Also I was Rima's Onee-chan and she was my imouto-san" I said their eyes went O.O. "WHAT!" They both yelled. I nodded silently. "Till the day I left infront of Rima" I closed my eyes and began to sigh. "Instead of calling me Amu she called me Raika-neechan Raika-neechan" I said adorabley. Tadase smiled at me hoping I would fall and say I loved him. Yet I did not I stood and walked out on the balcony. The wind blew in my hair and the next thing I knew I jumped….. I was jumping to Rima's house. I had to explain to Rima about what happened. Then I realized something Ran, Miki and Suu did not even look the same. They looked really different.

Ran was wearing her hat except it was purple and black. She wore a black tee-shirt with a purple heart in the middle, black slacks and black and purple tennis shoes.

Miki was wearing a Black Beret with Shaggy Black hair Two Cat ears and a Tail, She had a black shirt with a blue spade in the middle and black slacks with black and blue shoes.

Suu was really different she wore a hat like a wizard. It was dark green with a black outline. She had a black dress with a green outline and her regular shoes. Her hair was the same though except longer.

Then I looked at me and I gasped and screamed. I had black shaggy hair like Miki. I was wearing a Black Shirt with a Blue Star in the middle Black Slacks and Black and Blue Tennis shoes. I heard a purr and a gasp behind me. I turned to see the Guardians Utau and Ikuto! Rima was shocked too. She walked towards me and stopped. "O-O-Onee-chan" she said to me shocked and crying. "Imouto-chan" I said calmly. She began to cry and chara changed. My eyes squinted and I watched her. "O-O-O-ONEE-CHAN!" she yelled sending bowling pins at me I dogged them and sighed. Rima's sadness took over her. "Onee-chan Onee-chan when I called for you why didn't you answer why didn't you turn to look at me why did YOU WALK AWAY!" she yelled. I shook my head and she fired more pins at me. I dodged while everyone watched and gasped. I shook my head again. "Rima….I did that because….." Then a pin shot me in my back but I kept flying. "To….save you" Then the pins kept going I dodged and Then one pin was aimed directly at me. I smiled and didn't move…..Then Rima said……….

**What did Rima say? Why does she and Amu have a special connection? Why is Amu transforming so much? And what happened in Rima's past? Find out and Please Review and Rate**

**Spoilier for next chap…..**

Rima cried silently and Amu held her in her arms. "Rima…..I'm only doing this to….." She was cut off because Rima gripped her shirt and cried dreadfully.

Onee-chan: Big Sister

Imoutou-chan: Little Sister

Onii-tan: Big Brother

Nee-chan: Sister


End file.
